Family Business
by Sami Jones
Summary: A new teacher arrives at Xavier's, but something's not quite right. Takes place after X2. Xmen are owned by Marvel, this story is not for profit.
1. Chapter 1

Logan sat up and stubbed out his cigar. A scent floated faintly toward the grassy slope where he'd been relaxing a moment ago. _Female_, he decided. _ Smells kinda like violets and something else I don't recognize._ A stranger. Since the recent problems between humans and mutants, security had been tightened at the mansion and grounds. Curious, Logan stood and made his way through a stand of trees toward the back of the great house. As the garden came into view, he saw a woman take the hand of the school's youngest resident, Katie, and lead the five-year-old toward the driveway. Frowning, he broke into a run toward the pair, bent on intercepting the intruder.

Since Katie had arrived at the school, literally left on the doorstep almost a year ago, Logan had felt particularly protective of the little girl. Awkward at first around the child, he'd eventually become more at ease, which was a good thing, since Katie had adopted Logan immediately as her favorite adult. Storm might help her dress, and Rogue might give her a bath, but Logan was the one who kissed her hurts and told her bedtime stories about totems and talking animals and warrior spirits. And if she begged him, he might even put a princess in the story. Of course, Logan endured no end of teasing about this and subsequently had threatened to beat anyone who hung around during story time. Now, he'd be damned if some stranger was gonna mess with her.

Stealthily, Logan approached and grabbed the woman by the waist just as she was turning to see who was behind her. He backed her up against the wall of the house and growled, "Where the hell do ya think you're goin' with the kid?" Naturally, he noticed that she was a good-looking, stacked brunette, for a possible kidnapper. _Could do without the prissy suit, though_. Which led to him briefly wonder what she'd look like without the prissy suit. He forced his attention back to the situation at hand. A faint odor of fear mingled with the violets, and he could hear her heart beat a little faster, although the woman looked him calmly in the eye. _Guts_, he thought,_ I gotta give 'er that_.

"You want to let go of me?" she asked. A glance at Katie's anxious, tear-streaked face made him back off a bit on the snarl, but he didn't loosen his hold. He found himself enjoying her offended schoolmarm expression.

"You wanna answer my question?" he replied. He felt a tug at his shirttail.

"Logan! Miss Keye and me are gonna find the perfesser and tell him that Dickie was mean to me," Katie broke in. "He made me cry!"

The stranger shoved at Logan's chest, which didn't budge. Logan kept her up against the wall, though by that time his instincts told him she was harmless. Hell, it wasn't every day he got a pretty girl up against a wall, after all. _Between a rock and a hard place_, he thought, _and guess which one I am._ He didn't usually go for perfume, but hers was driving him nuts. Damn, maybe he'd better let her go before he embarrassed himself.

From the driveway, a sardonic voice noted, "There you are, Logan. I see you've met our newest faculty member."

Logan let his arms drop and turned toward Professor Xavier. "Who's the beauty-school Barbie?" He watched from the corner of his eyes as she straightened her prissy suit and smoothed he hair.

"Keye, I'd like you to meet Logan, who teaches martial arts, military tactics and strategy, and sometimes provides security measures. Logan, this is Keye Alo'aleki, the new music teacher. We discussed her impending arrival at last month's faculty meeting, which you unfortunately missed."

Keye held out her hand, and said "Nice to meet you" in a voice that implied it was anything but. Logan was somewhat slow to respond, but shook her hand. She acted like she couldn't wait to get it back.

"Since when did ya start hiring nonmutant teachers?" Logan asked. She wasn't a mutant, he could smell it. But there was something about her scent that wasn't quite normal human. Not to mention that perfume. _Somethin' ain't right here_.

"Keye doesn't have the so-called X-gene mutation, Logan, but she does have gifts nonetheless. However, she will be working here in the capacity of music teacher. She'll also take over some of the psychology and biology classes." _Jean's old classes,_ Logan realized with a pang.

"Not goin' out for the team, then?" Logan asked sarcastically. Personally, he figured she wasn't good for much, besides being eye candy. He could just see her in a pink leather X-men uniform. _Girlie girl._

Katie piped up, "Miss Keye is gonna get ridda my nightmares, too! She's very good with nightmares. And she has a dog! And he's not the biting kinda dog, but the nice kinda dog. And she says I can pet him!"

"Her," said Keye, "She's a girl dog. Her name is Newfie. She's out by my car, and I'd better go get her. You can come with me, if it's all right with Logan." She gave him a raised eyebrow.

Katie jumped up and down. "Can I, Logan?"

"Fine by me, kid."

"Again, nice to meet you, Logan." That cool, calm voice of hers was starting to piss him off a little. He gave her a glare just to let her know he wasn't buying whatever she was selling.

The professor waited until the two disappeared around the corner, then looked at Logan. "I take it you have some reservations about Keye. Let me assure you that not only is she a former student, but I've known her family since before she was born. She has degrees in both music and biopsychology. She has very powerful gifts, but she rarely uses them. I'm hoping that one day she'll tell me why."

"Why don't ya just read her mind?" _It wouldn't be the first time, _Logan thought.

"Believe it or not, Logan, there are a few people I've come across whose minds I can't read. Keye is one of them; most of the others are her relatives."

"And ya still trust her? What was all that crap about nightmares? She better not be makin' promises to Katie that she can't keep." Logan sat up many a night with Katie when she had her nightmares. Hell, he didn't sleep much anyway, so it was no big deal. Poor little tyke must have had some scary times, but she didn't seem to remember them. Maybe that was why he had such a soft spot for her.

"Keye has a couple of gifts that are unconscious One of them is that people who sleep in her vicinity do not have nightmares. I remember that Jean did a study on that for her senior high science project. She concluded that within about a hundred yards of Keye is what Jean called a 'nightmare free zone.' Just by sleeping in the same house as Keye, Katie's nightmares should disappear. You might benefit from that as well, Logan." Logan snorted. He hated his nightmares, but they were the only bit of his past he had, however unpleasant--he wasn't sure he wanted to give them up.

"What're the ones she won't use?" Logan asked, hoping to hell they didn't include telepathy. He'd had enough telepaths to last him a lifetime--even a lifetime as long as his, however long that was.

"Her main gift is somewhat complicated. She can augment a mutant's powers. She can map a person's brain. Because of her research into brain mapping, she has had a great deal of success teaching mutants how to control their powers. She is also able to correct certain problems with unstable minds. However, I gather there was a traumatic experience of some sort, and she rarely uses that gift."

"Shit. Another mind-reader. Better stay out of my brain. Had people mess with me before--didn't like it much."

"Well, Logan, if I recall correctly, most of Keye's gifts depend on physical contact. So, if you avoid touching her, you should be safe," Xavier replied with a smile, obviously referring to what he'd witnessed at Logan's first encounter with Keye. He thought he'd detected a bit of attraction there.

"Not a problem," Logan growled.

_Indeed_, Xavier thought, _I wonder_.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was what Mrs. Stone, Xavier's cook, liked to call the "TGIF buffet." Since she never had an accurate count of who was staying and who was going out on Friday, she opted for pizzas, salads, or finger foods. After a week of well-prepared, healthy food, she figured she could lighten up. Those students who were to young to go out on Friday nights got to relax and eat junk food in front of the TV. Traditionally, either students or staff, or both, pitched in to help prepare the TGIF. Any leftovers could be stored and revisited at a midnight when the staff and older teens trickled back into the mansion from their various outings.

Tonight, Logan was mixing pork and beans with cocktail weenies. Jubilee and Rogue were topping a pizza.

"Couldn't yah think of anything fancier than cocktail weiners, Logan?" asked Rogue.

"Wasn't that easy," Logan deadpanned. "Took me a long time to harvest 'em all."

"Ewww, Wolvie, that's gross," Jubilee complained. Mrs. Stone just smacked him on the back of the head.

"Just remember, Logan, yah are what yah eat, hon," Rogue quipped.

"Now I'm insulted. Stoney, how come she didn't get slapped for that one?"

"Because she most likely learned it from your bad example, Mr. Logan." Despite her respectful address, Mrs. Stone was not in the least intimidated by the Wolverine, and he liked it that way.

Keye picked that moment to walk in, with a huge black dog at her heels. Mrs. Stone's face lit up with a smile, and she rushed across the dining area to give her a hug. "Kiki, we've surely missed you around here," she said. She reached down and gave Newfie a pat on the head. "You, too, you furry garbage disposal." Newfie's tail wagged furiously; she had fond memories of many a table scrap slipped to her by Mrs. Stone.

"Oh, Mrs. S, I've missed you, too. Summers just haven't been the same."

Mrs. Stone pulled her over and introduced her to Rogue and Jubilee, telling them, "Kiki used to come out for every summer session when she was younger. She and Dr. Grey and Dr. McCoy were always up to something. Mr. Summers was the getaway driver. Don't suppose I should be telling tales out of school, though, and it's Dr. Alo'aleki now, isn't it."

Logan was having trouble picturing the prissy Barbie Doll getting up to anything, let alone with stick-up-his-ass Summers. Newfie wandered over and began sniffing Logan's boots and pant legs carefully. She finished and sat back, solemnly looking at his face. _At least the freakin' mutt didn't sniff my crotch, _he thought, but he couldn't help the feeling that he'd just been given the doggie third-degree.

"Is Storm around today?" Keye was asking. "I'm anxious to see her again."

Rogue answered, "She and Mr. Wagner are meeting with some parents in Idaho. They won't be back until tomorrow. The parents wanted to make sure this is a good school before they send their kid here." Keye heard a note of wistfulness in Rogue's voice as she spoke. She saw Logan look over at Rogue just then, and knew that he'd picked up on it, too. "Ah think this pizza has enough stuff on it, Jubilee--let's get it in th' oven," Rogue concluded.

_So, the jerk seems to at least be aware of Rogue's feelings, _Keye thought. She remembered Jean mentioning Logan and Rogue's bond in one of her last emails before her . . .death? Keye was having a hard time accepting that Jean was gone. As a psychologist, she knew she ought to have accepted it by now. Something didn't seem quite right about it, though. Maybe because she hadn't been able to attend the memorial service? She made a note to visit Jean's marker tomorrow, and try to come to grips with it.

"That's a cool suit you have on, Dr. Kiki, um, I mean, Alo'aleki," Jubilee said. "Is it Jones New York?"

"More like Aunt Sadie Queens," Keye answered. "But you've got a good eye--she knocked off a Jones New York."

Logan snorted in disgust. Unless the aunt had really killed a guy in New York, he figured it must be girl code. Time to go. Logan turned the heat down under his beans, looked over at a now-napping Newfie and muttered, "Gotta be the fattest, ugliest damned dog I've seen. I'm gonna go find Katie."

Keye suppressed a grin. Lots of people underestimated Newfie. It came in handy sometimes. "Katie was with Kitty a minute ago--they were going to braid Katie's hair."

Logan just grunted and walked off. Mrs. Stone chuckled. "He feels a little outnumbered sometimes." Keye noticed he slipped Newfie a weenie on the way out. Newfie raised her head long enough to eat the weenie and wag her tail, and promptly fall asleep again.

Keye went to her guest room to wash up for supper.


	3. Chapter 3 Name Game

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who gave me specific feedback. Debique, you bastard. You play on my worst fears--probably because we actually know each other. You wouldn't be so mean to a stranger, hahahaha yourself. You owe me a latte. I promise that there will be some action in the next chapter.**

Keye freshened up, changed clothes, then quickly checked her email. _No news is good news, I guess, _she thought. She logged out and headed out into the hall, where she nearly bumped into Logan. She sneezed twice. "Excuse me," she said. The scent of cigar smoke hung over Logan. Keye had a few allergies, including tobacco smoke and some perfumes, but she usually remembered to take a pill to alleviate them. She found it easier than trying to avoid everyone who smoked or wore perfume. However, she'd run out that morning, and the cigar smoke was getting to her.

As they continued toward the dining room, Logan said, "Maybe you should try going without perfume."

"I don't wear perfume," Keye said, getting a little irritated.

_Great, a liar, too, _thought Logan. But then a thought struck. _Why don't I smell the lie? That perfume is plain as day. Don't meet that many people I can't read--what the hell is different about her? Can smell she's hiding something, but can't smell the real obvious lie? Must be losin' it. Xavier trusts her, but I sure as hell don't._

_Asshole, _thought Keye. _I should be able to avoid him most of the time, though. I'd better run to town and get some antihistamine tonight. I just won't sit anywhere near him at dinner._

They entered the dining room, and immediately Rogue piped up, "You're just in time! A minute later and y'all woulda missed out on our Killer Pizza. It came out real good this time." Jubilee high-fived her at that last comment.

"Thought the last one was gonna kill me, kid," Logan grimaced. "How many jalapenos did ya put on this one?" Logan's heightened senses prevented him from enjoying overly hot peppers. He could eat 'em, but they hurt, and tended to make his eyes water until his healing factor kicked in.

"We left the peppers off this time, Wolvie, just for you," Jubes grinned.

"Dr. A, do you like spicy food? Ah'm from down South, and Ah get a little carried away sometimes." Rogue was all hospitality. For all that her mutation must have isolated her, she still had a fine set of southern manners when she needed them. She hadn't picked up on Logan's hostility toward Keye yet.

Keye smiled. "I spent a little time in Louisiana back in college, but I never could get used to more than about medium-hot food, I'm afraid. Your pizza smells good, though."

Logan was already filling a plate at the stove, with a helpful Katie pointing out the good stuff. "Ya almost got enough meat on it this time--looks good."

Keye was introduced to a few more students, and was still standing and chatting with them when Scott and the Professor entered the room. Scott rarely attended the TGIF buffet since Jean's death. His presence tonight came about only after the Professor gently reminded him that it would be rude not to welcome Keye on her first day here as a teacher. Scott, Jean and Keye had been great friends since their teens, but Scott wasn't sure he could handle all the memories without Jean by his side. Keye hurried over and gave him an affectionate hug. "Scott, it's great to see you again. It's been ages!"

"Good to see you, too, Kiki. We've missed you." Scott's smile was genuine, if subdued. He was making the effort, though. "Did you bring that monster dog of yours with you?"

"Newfie isn't allowed in dining rooms anymore, Scott; she's a shameless beggar. She's waiting outside, practicing her best pathetic, starving act."

Scott replied, "Maybe she's out rescuing baby ducks again."

Keye laughed, "You're never going to let me live that down, are you? Her heart was in the right place."

Professor Xavier smiled and told the students the story of how Newfie, who was trained in water rescue, had jumped in the reflecting pool to rescue a baby duck who hadn't kept up with his siblings when they swam behind their mother. Logan snorted in disbelief at the thought of that damned lump of a dog rescuing anything but a steak off a barbecue. Katie wanted to know if the baby duck got "hurted." The professor replied, "The duckling was fine, but I believe Keye got a few injuries trying to return it to its mother."

It was all in all a warm welcome, with the exception of Logan. One of the students asked Keye about her "powers" and Keye attempted to explain some of them. When the boy suggested that Keye ought to Help Logan "get his memory back," Logan growled and told him to mind his own business.

"Had enough people messin' with me," Logan said. He turned to Keye, frowning. "Do me a favor and stay outta my head."

There was an awkward silence, and Keye's expression hardened. "Consider it done," she replied softly.

Scott broke in angrily, "Logan, you don't have to be rude. Keye would never do anything like that without permission. She's got more ethics in her little finger than you'll ever have."'

The professor wondered if he would have to intervene, when Keye spoke up. "It's all right, Scott, I'm used to it." She looked over at Logan. "People are usually very suspicious of gifts like mine, and maybe with good reason." The professor could have sworn he heard a bit of a warning in Keye's voice,

"Bein' suspicious kept me alive more'n once," Logan replied, even as he felt a little twinge at the tone he'd taken with Keye. After all, he had dealt with a lot of suspicion and fear himself--they all had.

Mrs. Stone picked that moment to ask who wanted dessert, and the diners quickly turned their attention to her. The rest of the dinner passed fairly calmly. Logan disappeared after dinner, and Scott retreated to the library. Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty and some of the other girls went to get Katie into her pajamas, and to tackle the big question of what to wear when they went out Saturday night.

Professor Xavier invited Keye into his study for a cup of tea. "I hope Logan's hostility hasn't ruined your first day back," he said as he poured the tea. "He can take a little getting used to. Keye, he really is a good man. But he doesn't trust others easily. I'm hoping you'll be able to work together tolerably well in time."

Keye looked into her teacup. "My not-so-distant ancestors used to read tea leaves. For some reason, reading the future in the bottom of a teacup didn't frighten people nearly as much as healing a simple mental disorder." She looked up at Charles and smiled. "Logan won't be a problem. I doubt if his duties and mine will overlap. Somehow I don't see him going into the music room much. I'll just avoid him."

Xavier felt a twinge of conscience; that was not exactly what he had planned. Plus there was the matter of Logan's attraction to Keye, of which she seemed unaware. "Well, my dear, handle it as you think best. I'm sure he'll come to trust you eventually. We've all had to prove ourselves, as it were, to Logan." He sipped his tea.

"And now, Charles, I can tell you have questions," Keye said quietly. "I'll answer them, if I can. Although you did promise me my musical ability is the reason you hired me. You know I don't use my other gifts very often."

"I did promise that, Keye, and I wouldn't ask if it were not important. I'd hoped that since my questions might be answered without you actually entering someone's mind, you might be willing to share your knowledge with me. I remember that one of your gifts allows you pick up a person's name, even from casual contact. I also seem to recall you once telling me that you could 'spot a second-tier mutant a mile away.' I trust that hasn't changed?"

Keye laughed out loud. "Okay, a mile away might be exaggerating it a little, Charles, but no, it hasn't changed. And since I can't turn those gifts off, ask away."

"Were you able to ascertain Katie's real name?" he asked. "We've made some quiet inquiries, but we don't have much to go on."

"Well, you won't believe this, Charles, but her name is Smith. Kate Smith." Keye shook her head. "Maybe her mother was a music fan."

"Oh, dear. That doesn't make it easy," the professor replied. "I'd hoped for something a little more unusual and perhaps easier to find."

"Actually, it's Katie Belle Smith. That might narrow it down a little."

"That may be more helpful, yes," he mused. "I'll get someone to work on it beginning Monday."

Outside the study door, Logan stood in the shadows, getting angrier by the second. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but as he's approached the study to talk to Xavier, he heard them discussing Katie. _Probably knows my name, too. Sounds like the nightmare thing--she can't control it, I'll bet. Just happens. _He had the urge to just bust in there and make her tell him, but he heard the professor speak again.

"Keye, did you happen to come across Logan's name when you and he were, shall we say, confronting each other?"

Keye sipped her tea again. "Well, Charles, as a matter of fact, I did. But given his attitude so far, I'd rather let him keep that secret.


	4. Chapter 4

The professor noted Keye's suddenly closed expression, remembering the open, generous nature of the girl she'd been. He felt sadness for whatever had happened in the intervening years. The guilt over his ulterior motives returned, and he decided not to push too hard. A strategic withdrawal might be in order for the time being.

"Of course, I'll respect your decision. You do understand that he doesn't remember his full name? It might be very helpful in piecing together his history," the professor tried, one last time.

"With all due respect, Charles, there's no telling how he'd react. He'd probably accuse me of messing with his mind, or at worst spying on him. He's made it very clear how he feels about that. If he wants to know, he can ask me when he's not so . . . hostile." Keye remained adamant.

Logan, who was himself spying just then, didn't see it that way. _The professor's got more plots than a graveyard. Prefer the direct approach myself. Like maybe popping a claw or three. Or maybe just getting her up against a wall._ He smiled a little at that.

"Very well, my dear, let me ask you a different question."

"Maybe I should get a fresh set of tea leaves for this?" she held out her cup and the professor refilled it. She relaxed again and waited expectantly.

"Can you tell me if we have any second-tier mutants?" Xavier asked.

"Definitely. The double-trouble team, Rogue and Jubilee. They will both be developing secondary powers. Rogue's will not be as dangerous as her first mutation. Jubilee, on the other hand, might have a rough road ahead of her. The sooner both of them get their powers under control, the better. Especially Jubilee." Keye put her cup down on the tray. Sensing Xavier's growing alarm, she continued, "Nothing like Jean, of course. She was pretty much off the charts."

"That's comforting to know." Charles paused, "I find it interesting that you seem to think Rogue can control her powers."

"Don't go there, Charles. I'm the music teacher, remember? Besides almost all the mutants I know, except one or two, could gain at least some control over their powers, with time and effort." _And I'm definitely retired from teaching mutants to control their powers, _she added silently.

"Anyone else?" He noted her hesitation. "Besides Kitty and Rogue?" he prompted gently.

"Logan."

"Dangerous?"

"I'm not sure, Charles. It's going to be partly mental ability, I'm sure of that. His is developing gradually, though, so control shouldn't be a problem for him. Plus the fact that he's not a teenager works in his favor as well. Without delving directly into it, which is out of the question, I don't really know any more than that. Only that it's odd, from what I've seen, for someone's secondary powers to develop so late in life."

"I had wondered. Logan has always been . . . different, when it comes to reading his thoughts and communicating with him telepathically. It always seemed that he was easier than normal when he was cooperating. When he resented the intrusion, however, he could become quite resistant."

In the hallway, Logan was dumbstruck for a few seconds, then shrugged it off. _They're full of it. I ain't one of them. No way. I'm no freakin' telepath. _ He turned and silently slipped down the hall. He figured he'd get her alone later; get her to tell him his name. He quashed the thought of what else he'd like to get from her.

Charles sensed Logan moving away and sighed. He should have called him in; it certainly wasn't fair that Keye didn't know Logan had been listening in. However, he hoped that by giving them both time, the problem could be resolved peacefully. _Except_, he thought, _that Logan seems to--what was the phrase Jubilee was so fond of?--have the 'hots' for her._

Keye steered the subject away from Logan. "Charles, you know I have done quite a bit of mutant brain mapping and research on behalf of my family. We've talked a lot about your school and your expanded mission. The family thinks that your work is more important than ever. We'd like you to have access to some of the data we've collected. With Jean . . . gone," there was that little nagging feeling again, "maybe someone else could interpret it and gain some insight into how various mutations actually express themselves in the brain. Hank or Dr. McTaggart maybe? We'd provide you with my preliminary findings and impressions as well. Of course there would be conditions attached--you know how the family is."

Xavier was stunned by the offer. He quickly replied, "I'd be most grateful, Keye. I assume the conditions have to do with secrecy and security? If I understand you, the kind of information you are offering could be very dangerous if it were obtained by the wrong people, human or mutant. But in light of the recent attack on the school, I'm surprised your family has confidence our ability to provide that security."

"Well, that brings me to the rest of the conditions. You know, back in the day, Hank used to take us to these awful dives, because he figured that the safest places to eat were the ones that had just opened back up after being closed down by the Health Department for food poisoning. He said they'd be extra careful for a long time afterwards. The family is convinced that Stryker's attack has made you extra careful, and they've noticed your improvements," Keye said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Xavier chuckled, "I suppose it's too much to hope that you mean your family cannot tell what's going on in the mansion these days?"

Keye laughed, "Well, they have to work a lot harder at it. But they approve, in spite of the extra work it causes. However, the information we're planning to share could possibly be used to control or neutralize mutants' powers. In order to protect it further, the family would insist on helping with security, especially computer security. They're pretty set on this condition, but will understand if you choose not to accept."

Xavier grew more serious. "Keye, your family's abilities, even your very existence, is virtually unknown to all but a few outsiders. Indeed, I've tried, unsuccessfully, to emulate their model of anonymity in dealing with my students. The more you share, the more you risk exposure. I appreciate the magnitude of this offer, but I'm curious as to why they would risk this."

Keye said, simply, "We took a vote. Most of the younger generation feel that working with the X-gene mutants will give us a degree of protection as well. As long as the world assumes that all mutants are X-gene mutants, we can go about our business unnoticed. We also feel that the work you're doing, including helping mutants control their powers, is essential for the safety of mankind. We consider ourselves part of mankind, though we aren't exactly 'normal,' Just as mutants are a part of mankind. And as far as our model of anonymity, well, my family's mutations rarely involve strange appearance or catastrophic powers. A lot of your students would find it difficult to hide in plain sight, like we do. So mankind has to come to grips with mutation, and mutants have to control their powers."

"I see what you mean. Your family members are hard to detect. I've never been able to find them on Cerebro, Sentinels don't seem to recognize them, and neither Jean nor I could manage to read their minds. In fact, when I came across a member of your family, he or she was only conspicuous by the absence of thoughts and emotions. That is what led me to establish contact with your family years ago," Charles reminisced. "When you were attending summer sessions, I had to insist that you keep a comlink at all times so that I could keep track of you."

_"_Except that I turned it off when I went to get beer. The others were afraid that you'd read their guilt the minute you saw them if they bought the beer. I've always wondered, did you know what we were up to?"

Charles smiled, "Hank and Scott felt so guilty about letting you get take the risks, that they felt guilty anyway. I kept tabs on you all, and as long as I didn't see any dangerous behavior or budding alcoholics, I didn't interfere too much. Although I wouldn't want that to get around."

"Don't worry, Charles. Now that I'm a teacher, the shoe's on the other foot. I wouldn't breathe a word of it, especially to the students."

They chatted for a few more minutes, then went their separate ways. Keye went to check on Newfie, who now sported a few brightly colored ribbons, very similar to Katie's. And was that French braiding in her fur? Well, the girls had done a nice job. Must not be too uncomfortable, because Newfie was sprawled on her side in the busyTV room, oblivious to the hubbub, but watching for any sign of stray popcorn out of the corner of her eye. _Need outside? _Keye queried silently. Newfie gave the dog equivalent of _Not yet, _and thumped her tail once. Keye sent her a mental picture of the guest room to let her know where she was headed, and then continued down the hall. _I wonder if Charles knows about Newfie._

Logan saw her pass by from where he'd sought refuge in the den and figured it was time to make his move. He followed silently. _Could practically track her underwater with that perfume_, he thought. As she stopped to enter her room, he came up from behind and put both hands on her shoulders, startling her.

"Logan! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Keye sneezed. He could hear her heart beating fast again and caught the fear scent underlying with her crazy perfume, and Logan found himself a little excited by it. _Damn,_ he thought, _am I turning some kind of pervert? _He quickly removed his hands and tucked them safely into his jean pockets.

"Darlin' we need to talk," Logan said.

"Well," she said warily, "how about if we head to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee? We could talk there."

He was tempted to go along with that, just to be on the safe side. Maybe a cold shower wouldn't hurt either. But he needed privacy, and there was no way with the kids in and out of the kitchen all the time. "This'll do fine," he said, reaching around to her to open the door and all but shoving her inside.

"Logan, what the hell is this about? I don't appreciate being pushed around," Keye snapped. The fear scent was eclipsed by something else, mostly anger, but with just a touch of . . . arousal? _Whaddya know, _he thought, _great minds think alike. Maybe I oughtta . . . down, boy, you're here for information, not to get some action. _He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was a little too direct. Just wanted to keep it private."

Taking a calming breath, Keye asked, "So what did you want to talk about? We haven't known each other long enough to have any issues, have we?" Logan hated it when people said 'issues' when they meant 'problems.'

"I was outside Xavier's study a few minutes ago, and . . . "

"You were _eavesdropping_? I can't believe it." Forget the calming breath, Keye was pissed. "You, who make such a big deal about _privacy_? Hanging around like a . . . a two-bit, lowlife . . .dishonest . . . " She sputtered to a stop as Logan raised a hand.

"Calm down, darlin'. I was just on my way to talk to Wheels, and I couldn't help it. My enhanced hearing 'n all. Can't really turn it off, ya know," his eyes narrowed, "kinda like your little name game."

Keye froze. She glanced at his hands, still safely tucked in his pockets. _Well, no claws so fa_r, she thought. She exhaled slowly.

Logan continued, "So what's my name, darlin'?"

Just then Kitty appeared at Keye's open door. "Logan! Katie says she won't go to bed without the rest of the story you started last night."

"All right, kid, tell her I'm on my way." Logan sighed in disgust as Kitty turned and left. _ So much for privacy in this damned place._ "Don't think you're off the hook, Barbie Doll."


	5. Chapter 5 Night Visitor

Keye was lying on her bed watching television when Logan returned. He entered quietly, locking the door behind him. _He did that to intimidate me_, she thought. Rolling up to a sitting position, she said, "Don't you ever knock?"

Logan snorted. "Ya weren't that worried about my privacy, were ya? When ya went poking around in my memories?"

"Logan, that's not fair. I cant help it. People's names are such a strong part of their identities that they're just . . . I don't know . . . there on the surface. When I touch somebody, like when I shake hands, I just pick up a name. It's just there. I don't go 'poking around' people's brains. Nightmares are easy; names are easy. Looking inside someone's brain is not easy--it's never easy. I don't take it lightly, and I don't do it without permission. Besides, YOU were the one who shoved ME against the wall, remember? So get off me about it." Keye was pissed at him for putting her on the defensive, and annoyed with herself for losing her cool. _Why does he get my goat so easily? _she wondered as she got to her feet.

"Awright, look, just calm down," Logan replied. _Jeez, she even wore perfume at night?_

"No, you calm down. I'm sick of this shit. It's been a long day and I'm tired. Your name can stay a secret, okay? Get out. My lips are sealed." She walked forward and tried to push him back toward the door. _Still immoveable,_ she thought. _This is getting old. _She shoved him harder, with no effect.

Logan's hands came to her waist. "Well ya better damn well unseal 'em. Cut the temper tantrum, Keye. Just tell me my name." He scowled down at her. She just stared at him, mesmerized for a moment, and then blinked. _He's got beautiful eyes, though._

"I should explain," she began, trying to ignore the warmth of his hands on her sides, "that I don't always pick up a legal name. Sometimes it might be the just the name you identify with the most. Sometimes I'm only able . . . " Logan tightened his hold.

"I get it. Disclaimer. What's my name, darlin'?" _Real pretty lips, when she forgets to be a prissy-ass._

"James Logan Howlett," she said slowly.

Logan was still for a moment. He let Keye go and stepped away. _I don't feel a thing. Thought it'd at least sound familiar. Something. Shit, how could I not know my own name? _Aloud, he said, "So Logan's my middle name, then."

"Could be. But like I said, these would be the names you most identify with. I sometimes pick up nicknames, like 'Pookie' or 'Bubba' even. But 'Logan' doesn't really sound like a nickname."

"Any chance you're wrong?" Logan asked.

"There's a chance, but I'm usually accurate," Keye replied.

"Why should I believe ya?" Logan said, suddenly wondering about the second-tier bullshit she'd fed Xavier earlier.

Keye felt tired. "You shouldn't. I'm probably some con artist, and this is all a plot to . . ." Logan held up his hand again.

"Sorry, darlin,' I was out of line. Got a lot on my mind. At least I got something to start with." _Besides weird dreams and one megalomaniac name of Stryker_.

"Hope it helps." At his skeptical look, her eyebrows rose. "Really. Just because you're a jerk doesn't mean I don't sympathize."

Logan gave a snort of laughter. _Damned if she ain't a pistol_. "Thanks, darlin', I know it took a lot of effort to give up three lousy words. Guess I'll go talk to the professor about where to start looking."

"Charles is probably asleep by now, but, hey, there's always Google," Keye supplied helpfully.

"What the hell is Google?" Logan growled. Sounded stupid to him.

"A search engine, on the internet."

"Shit, I can't even do email," Logan said. He headed toward the door and unlocked it.

"Why are the pretty ones always such jerks?" Keye asked the ceiling.

"So, ya think I'm good looking, huh?" he said softly over his shoulder as he slipped silently into the hall.

"Asshole," she said under her breath.

"I heard that." And he was gone.

Keye laughed and shook her head, locking the door behind him.

Logan lay on his bed, repeating his name in his thoughts. _Lotta good it did me, findin' out my name. _He was more frustrated than ever. If he was honest, he wasn't sure how much of his restlessness had to do with Keye, rather than the disappointment of not remembering his own name. _Felt good holdin' her. Probably make any red-blooded Canuck forget his name, _he thought with a half-smile. _Sure get a kick outta pushin' her buttons. _Not wanting to think too much about why that was, he jumped to his feet. No sense waiting for sleep that wasn't going to come. Might as well take a walk.

Logan headed through the kitchen and snagged a bottle of water. _Look at what I'm turnin' into, _he thought, _drinkin' bottled water like a townie. _He heard the dog enter the kitchen from the direction of Katie's room, where the dog had been dozing. Newfie walked over to the back door and waited, like she knew ahead of time where Logan was going. _Wouldn't that be freakin' marvelous. A damned dog mind-reader. _Newfie growled impatiently and raised a paw to the door. Logan disabled the alarm and opened the door. "C'mon, Pork Chop, go take a dump, and then let's go walk some of that fat off ya." Man and dog went out the door. Logan reset the alarm and turned toward the gardens, expecting to see the dog doing its business. Instead Newfie was standing stock still, head up, looking towards the woods. She gave another soft growl and took off like a shot. Logan followed.

_That tub o'lard is faster than she looks, _ he thought. _Better keep an eye on 'er. Katie's kind of attached to the damn thing. _He ran easily, the darkness not a problem for him. The dog had obviously picked up on something out there, although Logan hadn't seen, heard or scented anything. Well, it was good exercise, even if it turned out to be nothing more than a rabbit or a squirrel. They entered the woods beyond the mansion grounds. _Keye calls her Newfie, but that ain't any Newfoundland dog I've ever seen, _ he thought. _Although it's big and lazy like a newfie. _It struck him that he had no idea why he knew about Newfoundland dogs--he didn't remember owning one or knowing anybody who did. Well, he was Canadian after all, so maybe he'd come across something about them and just didn't remember where he'd read it or heard it. This dog's coat was curlier and shaggier than a Newfoundland, and shaped more like a bear than a dog. Newfie shot over a fallen log with Logan right behind. He could hear her breathing, but even after a couple of miles she didn't seem winded at all. _Shit, that mutt oughtta be havin' a heart attack about now. _A drop of dog-spit hit his shirt. _Yeah, part Newfoundland after all. _The dog slowed suddenly and lowered her head. She inched toward a copse of trees, her ears forward. The breeze shifted, and Logan finally caught a scent. _Sabertooth? Thought ya bit the big one at Liberty Island. Well, bub, you've got a lotta balls comin' here. Must want another ass-kickin' and I'm just the guy to give it to ya._ Logan very carefully set down his water bottle and began to stalk his prey. He picked up another scent a little further off. _What the . . .? That's not a mutant. More like . . . Keye. Somebody like Keye. One of her damn family that Xavier went on about._

The breeze shifted again. _Shit, _Logan thought, _gonna be upwind of 'em both in a second. Gotta find out if they're in cahoots. _Newfie looked toward Logan, waiting for a signal to move in. Or at least that's what it looked like to Logan. _A hunting dog? That hunk of meat loaf? _ Just then he could hear Sabertooth moving off. _Damn, must've caught wind of us. Not so fast, bub, I got a bone to pick with you. _His claws sprang out in anticipation. As he was moving to give chase, a quiet voice stopped him cold. "Keye's not with you? Let him go, then. Now's not the time." A dark-haired man stood a short distance away. The man gave a short hand signal, and Newfie sat down and lazily scratched an ear.

"The hell it isn't. Who the hell are you and what're you doing here?" He advanced on the man, who stood his ground calmly. "You a friend of Keye's? Maybe a friend of Creed's? That why yer so quick to let him get away? Answers, bub, and I need 'em now," Logan snarled, claws to the ready. He didn't smell fear on the guy, but for all his relaxed stance, the guy was ready to move quickly. Logan recognized the stance; he'd used it often enough.

"Vincent Alo. Keye's a cousin of mine. How well do you know Keye? I thought she just got to the school this morning." He looked over at the dog, as if expecting to gain some insight from her. Newfie was now lying, half-asleep, on the ground. "Newfie doesn't hunt for just anybody." Newfie's tail plopped lazily as she heard her name.

"What the fuck is going on? What do you want with Creed? Is Keye in on it?" He took a stop closer and glared. He wasn't getting any scent of anger or aggression, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to keep up the pressure a little. The man didn't appear to have any weapons, but he knew better than to assume.

Vincent smiled slightly, as he caught Keye's scent on Logan. He didn't see any signs of damage, plus the guy was still standing, so he figured that whatever went on had been consensual. "Family business. We've been following this guy, keeping tabs on him. I need to get back on his trail. So far, he's just been sniffing around, but we need to make sure. You should talk to Keye about it tomorrow. Let her sleep tonight, though; she's going to need it. Nice to meet you, uh, what's your name?"

_"_Name's Logan." He retracted his claws, but his fists were still clenched. "Forgive me if I don't shake hands," he added with mock formality.

Vincent laughed aloud at this. "So you do know Keye. Well, talk to her. I'll give you a helpful hint about my cousin Keye--she'll do almost anything to avoid telling an outright lie, because she knows she can't lie worth a damn. But wait until morning, if you can. Hey, is Storm still at the school? The one with all that white hair and the gorgeous set of, er, the nice figure?" He grinned as he started off after Sabertooth. "I met her once--what a knockout."

Logan knew when he was being distracted. "She's still there, and she'll knock you out, all right, if she hears you talking like that about her."

"Tell her I said hello, too," Vincent said, still smiling as he moved further off. "I'll probably be seeing you again, Logan."

"Hey, bub, you said 'we'--who else is in on this?"

Vinnie paused, then decided to put Logan in the loop. He said over his shoulder, "There are two others--cousins of mine--who are trailing Creed. You won't come across them unless they want to be found--neither will Creed. But they'll be around, if he's around. And he'll be around. I'll contact you when he comes back this way, since you seem to be the only one on the ball around here." He melted into the shadows. "Keep an eye on my cousin," he said softly as he disappeared into the thicker trees.

_Doesn't make a sound, _Logan thought. _He's good. Maybe shouldn't have let him go, but my instincts say he's playin' it straight. What's Creed up to? Guess I'll take ol' Vincent's advice and talk to Keye. I wouldn't mind waking her up for a cozy little chat. _He got a little turned on at the thought of interrogating Keye. _Easy, you don't even know whose side she's on. Might be fun finding out, though. Better fill in the professor and Cyclops, too, since these guys are pretty much invisible. _He snapped his fingers and Newfie lazily rose to her feet. "C'mon, let's go, Porkie." He headed back to the mansion at a trot, Newfie content to amble behind this time.

Back at the grounds, Logan did a quick perimeter check, and then let himself and the dog back into the house. After double-checking the security system for the mansion and grounds, he stuck his head in Katie's room to see her sleeping peacefully, clutching a doll. Newfie pushed past him and promptly sprawled at the foot of the bed. _At least the dog wasn't as worthless as she looked, _Logan thought. He headed off to his own corridor, pausing outside Keye's door and listening. He could hear the faint, even sound of her breathing and was sorely tempted to see if he could make her breath a little faster. He was pretty sure she would like it . . . but that's what all perverts told themselves. He cracked his neck. _What'd that guy mean, she was gonna need her sleep? _ He headed back to the security center, where he ascertained that the Professor was still awake and in his study. Logan used the intercom to fill him in on the situation. The professor then used Cerebro to confirm that Sabertooth was about twenty miles from the mansion. Logan spent the rest of the pre-dawn hours patrolling the mansion and grounds, and checking security cameras. Xavier decided to wait until dawn, and then deploy Scott and Storm to find Creed and intercept him if necessary.

At dawn, Logan walked into Keye's room to find her gone. _Shit, she's a sneaky one. Not many can get past me. _ He calmed a bit as he picked up Keye's trail. _She's still here, _he thought, and followed the scent to Xavier's office. He paused outside the door, grimacing as thought, _Seem to be makin' a habit of eavesdropping_. He heard voices and leaned in to listen.

"Charles, I know it's barely my second day here, but I may need some time off very soon. Family business," Keye said, sounding a little sad.

"Keye, is it something you can discuss? I've known your mother and grandmother for years, and I am somewhat familiar with your family's dealings, but I don't want to pry."

"Did they ever talk about _encanu_ to you? It means 'the arm wielded' or sometimes 'the hammer' depending on who you ask. It comes from our tinker tradition, I guess."

"A very old tradition indeed, according to your grandmother, although I assumed _encanu_ was only ceremonial nowadays, rather like a sergeant-at-arms. Every year a different family member holds the title, am I correct?"

"Yes, Charles. But this year I'm _encanu. _ My family has a sort of large-scale 'neighborhood watch.' _Encanu _acts on their behalf. In this day and age, _encanu_ hardly ever does anything but notify authorities of trouble that the watch has uncovered. If the authorities can't, or won't, take action, _encanu_ takes care of it. This year, I am the hammer, and Victor Creed is the problem. He's been on a serial raping and killing spree. The last victim was 13. It's my responsibility to stop him."

"Are you telling me that you are some sort of assassin? I can hardly believe that, Keye, you're not a killer."

"If he's salvageable, I'm obligated to try and 'fix' him. But some people are just evil, Charles. Prisons can't hold this guy, especially with friends like Magneto to bust him out. So yes, if necessary, I will kill him."

"As it happens, that will not be necessary. I've been following Creed's movements with Cerebro since early this morning."

_And if it wasn't for Vincent Alo and his two buddies, this morning mighta been too late, _Logan thought. _But I'll be damned if I let little Sniper Barbie get herself mutilated and killed by Creed. Got first dibs on his ass anyway--gotta finish the job I started at Liberty Island. _Seething, he was about to knock, but paused again when he heard Xavier continue.

"I've sent Scott and Storm out to find him and intercept him, if necessary. Let us handle this, Keye. We know from experience how very dangerous Sabertooth can be. You've heard the story of our run-in with him at Liberty Island? Logan was hard-pressed to defeat him, and Logan is one of the most powerful mutants I know. Forgive me, but you're physically no stronger than a normal, somewhat athletic, human. You'll never get close enough touch him, as your gifts require. Frankly, I'm surprised your family would allow it, let alone require it."

"Charles, I won't be working alone. My cousins in the watch have already tracked him. He was in the vicinity last night. Since he's been going after young girls, I'm afraid for the students. My cousins will have my back, but this is my responsibility, my duty. Killing him isn't the hard part--I need to make sure he stays dead."

"Keye, at least let us assist you. Let me speak to Logan--he's the logical choice to help you with this." The professor wondered how much longer it would be before Logan came in from the hallway.

Keye was adamant. "Logan would be exactly the _wrong_ choice for this. He'd never let me get near Creed, you know. He thinks women are pretty much ornamental. And he won't be able to kill him. The best we could hope for would be another standoff. Creed would rape and kill again, somewhere else. I'd prefer you left Logan out of this altogether."

Logan skipped the knock and stalked into the office. "You can't be serious. This isn't some poor little mental case for some bleedin' heart do-gooder to try to rehabilitate, for chrissakes. This guy'll kill you and enjoy watching ya die. He gets off on women screamin', darlin', and he'll make sure you scream plenty before he's done with ya." He'd walked write up to Keye and was practically nose-to-nose with her, his fists clenched in frustration. "Ya just don't get it, do ya?" he yelled. "You'll be dead. For nothin'." Just to let her know the cat was already out of the bag, he added, "By the way, yer cousin Vinnie said to say hello."

Keye's heart sank, but her chin rose as she replied, "Eavesdroppers never hear anything good of themselves, Logan." Logan's reply was a growl. _He actually growled at me! _she realized. _Growled! Like I'm some chicken-shit adolescent in one of his self-defense classes._

Professor Xavier watched with interest as they faced off. He'd known Logan was listening, but he'd allowed it because he felt Logan was Keye's best chance of survival if she were foolish enough to go up against Sabertooth. After all, she might be right. Wolverine versus Sabertooth might very well end up in a stalemate. If the two of them could work together, however, they might just pull it off. Logan's tactical ability, experience, and sheer strength, coupled with Keye's unique abilities, they might put Creed out of business once and for all. But could they work together? Charles took a quick peek at Logan's state of mind. _He's truly afraid for her. He's already as protective of her as he is of Rogue or Katie. Well, well, the Wolverine's heart is in danger. Would he be able to let he do what she needs to when the time comes? _But he merely said, "I'd appreciate your input more, Logan, if it were delivered a tad less loudly."

Logan scowled into Keye's face and stepped back. "My input," he said, "is that she is nuts." He was breathing heavily and struggled to control his rage. "Somebody needs to scare some sense into her."

Keye tried to calm her own racing heart. _If he only knew. _She said aloud, "Oh, I'm scared all right. I know exactly what Creed is capable of. I also know what I'm capable of. Don't underestimate me, Logan. I've got a shot at stopping him for good, and I'm going to take it."

"I'll take care of it, Keye. I met yer cousin Vincent last night. He seems like a stand-up guy. He'll let me in on the mission. We'll deal wth Creed. Darlin' I know you believe in equal rights and all, but what were ya planning to do? Put on yer pretty pink dress and help him get in touch with his feelings? He'll gut you for fun. You stand down, ya hear me?"

Keye lost it yet again. This man made her furious. "Stand down? You listen to me, you overbearing asshole! I've seen the crime scene photos. I know what he's done--what he'll try to do. Give me some credit." It was her turn to get in his face. "You think I'm some kind of amateur? Think again. I've seen the worst of the worst, you jerk. He's not the first serial killer I've come across and he probably won't be the last. I've had a front-row seat in their rotten brains. I'm not immortal; I don't have 'healing factor.' Believe me, I'm smart enough to know the danger. It's a calculated risk, but I'm taking it. So butt out. Don't get in my way." Logan grabbed her upper arms and looked like he might shake her. The professor decided to intervene.

"Logan, Keye, nothing can be gained by this shouting match. I believe the best way to approach this is to share information and work together. No, Logan, let me finish. Keye is a lot stronger than you realize. She is not going in alone. Her cousins are very experienced and able men. They've done this before, albeit probably not with anyone as dangerous as Creed. If you insist on interfering, I'll have no choice but to prevent you from possibly jeopardizing the outcome." He waved his hand as an outraged Logan began to interrupt. "However, if you decide you would like to assist Keye and the watch, you will have to give up your idea of merely settling a score and instead work to ensure Sabertooth is stopped permanently. I suggest you meet with Keye and Vincent, go over the plan with them, and decide whether this is something you want to be involved in. I'm sure that if you get your chivalrous streak under control,"--Logan snorted at this--"your assistance will be very useful."

Keye looked at Charles in disbelief. He didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. _She has no idea how Logan feels about her, _Charles thought, _because he's been nothing but a horse's ass around her. She's hurt and angry that he doesn't seem to take her seriously. _

Logan took a deep breath. "Sure, Keye, why don't ya set up a meeting with Vinnie. I'm sure if the two of ya could just explain the plan to me," he said sweetly, "I'd be more'n happy to look at some options." _Like whether you'd rather be bound and gagged and locked in yer room, or just bound and gagged and locked in my room, while I go take care of Sabertooth. _Xavier caught that thought, but said nothing, hoping they'd eventually work it out.

"I just bet," she said with narrowed eyes, "you would." _Remind me to check the weather report for Hell, too, buddy; last I heard it hadn't frozen over. _"I'll call him right after breakfast." _And then we'll figure out how to ditch Logan while we take care of Creed._

"Well," said the professor mildly, "that's that, then." His stomach gave a polite rumble. "I believe I smell Mrs. Stone's cinnamon rolls."


	6. Chapter 6

Logan was at the stove with Mrs. Stone, as usual, trying to cadge an extra rasher of bacon out of her. "Ya know I love ya Stoney. Why, if I was twenty years younger, I'd give ya a run for yer money." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he reached for the bacon plate on the counter beside her. "Yer as sweet as yer cinnamon rolls, darlin'." He grabbed the plate and tried to get away before she smacked him on the back of the head. Didn't quite make it. "Now don't hurt yerself, Stoney, I've got a pretty hard head. Might bruise yer hand, and then we'd hafta eat Storm's cooking."

Storm, who'd just returned from Idaho, gave him a mock glare, from her seat next to Keye. Logan was able to relax around Mrs. S., for some reason, and Storm enjoyed seeing him in this playful mood. Mrs. Stone was a mutant, but claimed she didn't know exactly what her mutation was. Storm thought it had something to do with knowing what people needed. Kurt was on Storm's other side, smiling, but looking a bit tired after the long flight.

"Keye, it's so good to have you back. You've been a stranger too long," Storm smiled at her old friend over her dish of fresh fruit. And a cinnamon roll--she was healthy, not crazy.

"Good to be back. How was Idaho?" Keye asked, her smiling glance including Kurt in the question.

Kurt's face grew serious. "I'm afraid I ruined everything."

Storm patted his arm and said, "Nonsense, Kurt! If they're that narrow-minded, it's their problem, not yours." To Keye, she said, "The parents were fundamentalists--very set in their ideas. Kurt was not to blame."

Logan, eavesdropping as usual, called over, "Whatsa matter? They think ya were the devil or somethin'?"

"Worse," said Kurt morosely. "Zey find out I am a Catholic."

Keye burst out laughing. At Kurt's puzzled look, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I've come across these types before. If I had a nickel for every so-called anti-Christ, I'd be a millionaire. Storm's right, they're narrow-minded."

Logan grinned, "They toss garlic and holy water at ya?"

"Wolvie!" Jubilee called from across the table. "That's for vampires, dude, not Catholics. I knew you were dozing off during that movie last week--start paying attention!"

"Won't be chaperonin' ya at any more movies after that one, Jubilee, so it won't be a problem. First that 'Kate and Leopold' chick flick, and then freakin' 'Van Helsing'?" Logan managed to scowl and look martyred at the same time. "I've had a better time at a salad bar. Get Kurt to take ya next time--he's the sensitive type."

That got a smile from Kurt, who disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and almost immediately reappeared with Logan's plate of bacon, which he began to pass around the table.

Logan turned to Mrs. Stone in disbelief. "Did ya see that Stoney? I'm practically wastin' away, and that big blue crayon steals the last o' the bacon."

Mrs. Stone patted Logan's bewhiskered cheek, thinking it was nice of him to cheer Kurt up. "Just this once, Logan, I'll fry up another pan of bacon, but don't try any more of your tricks on me, or you'll take a spatula to the temple," she said with mock ferocity. As an afterthought, she added, "Bub." This elicited some giggles from the table, and earned her an extra kiss on the cheek from the Wolverine.

"Thanks, darlin.' Wasn't for you, I'd starve to death." He made a mental note to take her car in for an oil change and check-up before she left to visit her daughter next Saturday. _Maybe I'll have Sabertooth taken care of by then._

Logan's keen hearing caught the vibration of a cell phone. Keye excused herself and headed for her room. Off to call that cousin of hers, he figured. At least Vincent seemed like a sensible guy. It shouldn't be to hard to get him to agree cut Keye out of the mission. He had an urge to follow her, but he suppressed it and instead took a seat next to Katie and waited for his bacon. _No sense turnin' into a stalker_.

Keye went to her room, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket as she entered. She'd felt the vibration from an incoming call, and knew it could only be a family member, most likely Vinnie. She hit the callback button. Vinnie answered immediately.

"Hey, Keek."

"Vinnie, what's up?"

"Our friend is suddenly in a hurry, heading away from your location. Apparently, something came up, or something spooked him." Vinnie was a little annoyed, but like most of the watch, he was a patient guy. He had to be. "We're pretty sure he got called away. Probably by Magneto--we're pretty sure he's still working for the guy. He'll be back, though. You want to try intercepting him further out? Go after him? Or just hang out until he heads back your way?"

"I'd rather meet him without Magneto around to complicate things, Vin, but I 'd like to get him before he gets all the way back here. What do you think?" Keye asked.

"Yeah, I'd wait him out, Keek. Besides, I'm happier knowing your new friend Logan is there to keep you safe." Vinnie couldn't help yanking her chain a little, to see if he could figure out what was up in that quarter. He and Keye had practically been raised together, and he knew he'd be able to read her reaction and see if Logan was a big deal or not. _Keek hasn't had a serious relationship in a long time, _he thought, _maybe she's finally interested in somebody. But she'll put it on hold as long as she's encanu. _

Keye groaned. "Yeah, about that, Vinnie, we need to figure out how to keep him out of this."

Vincent smiled. When cousin Kiki was annoyed, she generally kept her voice and demeanor extra-calm. Part of her psychology training. But the obvious irritation in her voice now told him what he wanted to know. Logan was important to her. Plus he'd caught Keye's scent on the guy. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't teased Vinnie mercilessly about whomever he dated, so he gave her chain another yank. "But Keek, he's pretty good at tracking, and he's got a pretty sweet set of claws. He'd probably be an asset." _Plus he's one of us, _Vincent thought. "And he is familiar with our target. According to our intel, he's got a history with Creed."

"I know, I know. Charles filled me in on the Liberty Island incident."

"More history than that, Keek. They go way back, might've even worked together. Creed's memory is still intact, though, unlike his buddy Logan's."

"No way. He's a jerk sometimes, but he would _not _ have been a buddy of Creed's."

Vinnie smiled again--now she was defending the guy. That clinched it. "Hey, don't get all upset, Keek. I like the guy. I'm just saying, why cut him out when he could be useful? He's rarin' to go, too."

Keye tried to relax her clenched jaw. "Look Vinnie, quit needling me. Logan has his own agenda. I need to get close enough to Creed to do my thing, otherwise he'll just heal up and come back. Logan is the old-fashioned type--he'll shove me out of the way for his own shot at Creed. It'll never work."

Vinnie replied, "Seriously, Keye, you don't trust Logan? I mean, if we explain the plan to him and why we're doing it that way? You wouldn't trust him to go along with it? He seems like a smart enough guy to me--surely he'd see why you need to do what you do."

"I'd trust him to follow his instincts. Protect the female, basically. So I'd trust him with my life, but I don't think he could set his instincts aside to let me work. Besides, he's feral, Vinnie, and once he unleashes that, there's no calling it back."

"Well, Keye, you're _encanu._ It's your call, and I'll back you up no matter what, you know that. But just think it over, will you? By the way, I think he's one of us." He dropped the last bomb almost casually. "The nose knows, you know."

Keye was stunned. Why hadn't she picked up on it? "Are you sure, Vin? He's an X-gene mutant. What are the odds of him being both?"

"I don't know, Keek, but he's family. Picked up the scent right away, along with your scent on him," Vincent couldn't resist that last bit.

"Shit."

"Jeez, Keek, does Grandma know you talk like that?"--Keye rolled her eyes at that--"Anyhow, I'd better get going--gotta check with Lodge and Davey. Let me know if you decide to let Logan come along. Look at it this way: It'll be hard to keep him out of it now that he knows. So we might be better off having him with us instead of running around on his own. Just think about it."

Keye sighed. She felt like the ground had been shifting underneath her ever since she'd met Logan. She'd planned to ignore the attraction and just teach her classes. She thought she'd fulfill her term as _encanu_ peacefully, doing mostly computer work. Now she wasn't sure she was going to achieve any of these goals. "I'll get back to you, Vinnie. Give my love to Lodge and Davey." She paused, and said, "Vin, I will think it over, I promise. I do take you seriously, you know. There's nobody I'd rather have on the watch with me."

"I know, Keek, I love you too. And you might try just talking to the Logan, get to know him a little. The guy has more control than you give him credit for. Check him out a little. You never know, right? Talk to you later, cuz, and keep the phone handy so I can get you if Creed changes direction again."

"Will do, Vinnie. 'Bye for now." She closed her phone. _Talk to the guy. Novel idea, especially for a psychologist, right? _Keye used her com-link to check in with the Professor, who had been on Cerebro all morning. Charles confirmed Sabertooth's new direction. He'd also been looking for Magneto for awhile now and appreciated the tip. Rubbing the back of her neck, Keye suddenly felt the need to exercise. She changed into running clothes, grabbed IPod and headed for the door. _Wonder if Newfie's up for a scramble. _She touched the dog's mind lightly. _Well, well, someone was up all night, _ she thought, but didn't awaken the dog, who was napping in the kitchen. Keye idly wondered at their ability to communicate, albeit primitively, without the physical contact. Only certain family members could do it, and only with a certain line of dogs. _Guess humans weren't the only species mutating. _Leaving the mansion, she crossed the grounds. At the edge of the woods, she stopped to stretch, then headed up an old familiar trail. She never saw Logan slip out the door to follow her into the woods

Keye remembered back when she, Jean and Scott used to go on their 'scrambles'. Keye hated steady jogging, so they'd find uneven, mostly uphill paths complete with fallen logs, gullies and other obstacles. They'd gotten in pretty good shape. Storm preferred flight, so only came along once in awhile. It was child's play for Hank, but he'd go if Storm was going. Hank loved watching Storm run. So did Scott, when he didn't think Jean was looking. No matter how rough the course, Storm always managed to look beautiful. Keye wondered if anyone had kept up the tradition. _Should have invited Scott along, _she thought. _It would do him good to get out of the mansion more. _

Logan was surprised at Keye's choice. Steep and rugged, the trail wasn't used by the students. A spring rockslide had also blocked it about a half mile up, Logan knew. He told himself he was just following Keye to keep an eye on her. Unfortunately, his eyes kept straying to her more interesting parts. She made pretty good time and was in better shape than he'd expected. He vaulted over a log and wondered why, as nice as she was built up top, she didn't bounce much. _Maybe uses duck tape. Nah, probably one of those special bras the kids talked about. _The first week he'd taught his hand-to-hand class, the girls had begged a ride to the mall to get 'workout' clothes. Unfortunately, on the way to town, he'd gotten an earful about the ins-and-outs of sports bras. Rogue had insisted on telling him, whether he wanted to know or not, that if she didn't have the right bra, her 'boobs' hurt when she ran. _What was it Jubes whined about? Uniboob. Shit_. Too much info, in any case. _ Why do these damned kids talk to me like I'm their damned mother? _He like breasts as much as the next guy, and if he'd been talking to that busty blonde down at the bar who always gave him the come-on, he'd have talked tits all night long without batting an eye. But hearing about 'em from teenaged girls just plain creeped him out. He'd almost turned the car around and made Storm take them to the damned mall. Now, however, he found himself wondering if Keye got sore when she ran. _No uniboob there, _he thought with a smile. _Wonder if she ever just lets 'em go free_ . . . The sound of a good-sized rolling rock interrupted his reverie, and he sprang aside to avoid it. Keye, finally stopped by rock-fall, was coming back down the trail. _Might be a good time to have a little chat with Bounceless Barbie_, he thought. He stopped and waited.

Keye was disappointed to find the trail blocked by the rocks. She'd wanted a longer run. She started back downhill, carefully avoiding the loose rocks. She slowed to round a sharp bend and ran smack into a hard male chest. Logan's arms came up around her to steady her, as she struggled to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. He felt a twinge of guilt for deliberately stepping into her path like that, but he'd felt an overwhelming urge to keep her off balance since he'd first met her. _What's gotten inta me?_ he wondered. _I used ta have a little more finesse with women, unless they were tryin' to kill me._

Keye finally caught her breath, adrenaline still pumping, and said, "Logan, what are you doing? Let go of me."

Logan ran his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down "Exhale, darlin', that's it. I just figured you might have somethin' to tell me. Nice perfume, by the way, Don't see why you'd put it on just to go runnin' though."

Keye reluctantly pulled away from the back rub and sat down on the uphill side of the trail. "I was kind of enjoying my solitude. My privacy. Alone. By myself. And I don't wear perfume. I'm allergic."

Logan gave a half-smile. "Privacy? At Xavier's? Might as well kiss that idea goodbye, Keye. Did ya talk to yer cousin? I heard yer cell phone vibrate during breakfast."

Keye's nerves were still firing. "That's none of your business. Go away and let me finish my run." She stood up and crossed her arms. "I'll give you a head start--get going."

Logan shook his head. "There's only one trail down, darlin,' and I'm blocking it. I've gotcha here, and here ya stay 'til we have our little chat."

Keye's lips tightened up in what Logan thought of as her 'prissy mouth.' She countered, "Cut the caveman stuff, Logan. My conversation with Vinnie is my business. Family business. Nothing to do with you. Now get the hell out of my way before I . . . oh, I don't know, zap your synapses or something."

"Havin' a little trouble gettin' in touch with yer feelins' are ya?" He stepped close to her. "I'll start, then. You're not going to take on Sabertooth. You're stayin' out of it. You're not goin' near him. Got it? Good." She could hear his breath coming faster, felt it on her face.

She stared into his narrowed eyes, feeling disoriented for a second. She snapped out of it and sighed, sitting back down, her anger fading. "Logan, aside from the obvious, which is that you have absolutely no authority over me, I don't know what else to say. I have to do this. I need to do it. I'm the best qualified to do it."

Logan scowled down at her, then slowly exhaled, cracked his neck, and sat beside her. "Look, Keye, I know I'm an asshole. I know I'm a chauvinist pig, or whatever they're callin' it these days. But what you're plannin' is suicide, plain and simple. I'm old school, darlin.' I can't let ya do it. I've fought this guy; thought I even killed him. And I'm the best at what I do--you wouldn't last a second." He ran his finger over the back of her hand. "I can't stand by and let ya get killed for nothin.' Don't ask me to."

They sat there quietly for a minute. "We don't know each other very well, do we?" Keye said finally.

"Shit, Keye, I don't know myself very well. What difference does it make?"

She sighed again. "I'm trying not to be insulted here. You train women. You're on a team with women. Why do you assume that I'm not as capable as, say, Storm? Or Jean, for that matter? Because I happen to own a pink dress?" She smiled a little sadly as she said the last.

Logan looked down the hill. He could tell she was a little hurt, but he had to ask, "Can ya control the weather, Keye? Can ya lift an airplane with yer mind? Can ya even fight? I'm not tryin' to insult ya, darlin,' but surely ya see my point." He refused to believe that his real reasons had more to do with his feelings than her abilities. That would be stupid, since he'd only known her for a day.

"Dammit, Logan, I don't want to argue with you," Keye said tiredly. "I don't know how to convince you. I can fight, all right, but I'm not planning to fight Creed. I'm going to fix him or I'm going to kill him. It's risky--it's a calculated risk. You're not supposed to even know about this. Believe me, you won't stop me, so please just don't interfere."

Logan slammed his fist on a rock, splitting both the rock and his skin. Keye instinctively grabbed his hand, but it healed within seconds. He pulled his hand from hers. "Let's get back," was all he said. He started down the trail ahead of her, easily jumping every obstacle in his way. He stopped at a particularly wide gully to offer her a hand. At her look, he shrugged, "Old-school, like I told ya." She took his hand and he pulled her across. She was a little disappointed that he dropped hand right away. Near the mansion's grounds, he spoke again. "Meet me in the gym at three, and I'll work out with ya. Give ya a chance to show me yer stuff."

"Logan," she began to object, then changed her mind. "All right, see you at three." A group of boys called out to Logan, and he moved off in their direction. Keye went into her room to shower and change. She worked on her lesson plans for the upcoming semester, grabbed a sandwich at lunch, and continued to work until almost three o'clock. Refusing to speculate about whether or not this was a good idea, she left for the gym.

Logan had taken a brief nap to catch up from his lack of sleep the night before. He felt fairly refreshed and was warming up when Keye entered the gym. He nodded at her and continued his warmup. Keye began her own routine, which included a lot of odd wrist exercises as well as twisting and stretching. For some reason, the exercises looked familiar to Logan, but he couldn't place where or when he'd ever seen them. He finished his warmup and said simply, "Whenever you're ready."

Keye finished up and replied, "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"Guess I'll just attack ya," Logan said and immediately attempted a front choke hold--one he knew Sabertooth liked to use on women. Keye dropped back into a classic stance and preempted the choke with a wave of her arm, grabbing and turning his wrist in one fluid motion. He hadn't gotten enough momentum going for her to use it against him, so she helped him along with a foot sweep. He went down on the mat, neatly rolling away and to his feet. _ I've seen this style before, _he thought. _Maybe studied it in the past sometime. _

Logan tried a few more times to grab her from different directions. She continued to deflect him with smooth, efficient, almost circular movements, including blocks and throws. If it weren't for his healing factor, his wrists would have been pretty sore by now from the holds he countered with. He was satisfied that she had some training in self-defense, but he needed to know if she could do more than handle a mugger or a subway Don Juan. He unconsciously adopted a martial arts stance and began to throw a few experimental punches and kicks. He was impressed when Keye moved toward, rather than away from, most of his kicks. She only had to move her body a few inches to deflect the kicks. Logan gave a fast roundhouse kick. Keye moved into it, turning with the kick, and smoothly grabbed his ankle as she turned. Redirecting the force of his kick, she threw him halfway across the room. He landed in a sort of somersault and rolled up to his feet. She blocked his punches the same way, never using direct force, but instead redirecting the energy of his movements to her own ends. She threw him through the air a couple more times, and he landed with the same roll. The circular movements and the rolling landing sparked something in his mind. _Aikido? _he thought. _It's called Aikido. How do I know that? _He had a sudden mental glimpse of a dojo full of men in long black skirts. _Not skirts, split pants--hakamas? And it's defense, not attack. _He bowed, signaling a break, and asked, "Aikido, right? Where'd you learn it?"

"Mom had me take lessons when I was a kid. My uncle had a dojo. I added karate later on, when I got to the angsty age, and wanted to be more aggressive. Plus I'd seen a few cool karate movies and wanted to learn the kicks." She was barely breathing hard.

Logan said, "Well, I've seen yer defense. Now let's see if ya learned anything useful from those movies in the way of an offense. Light contact only--wouldn't wanna mess up yer hair." That last crack would rile her up, he knew.

Keye smiled nastily. "Well, I'd promise not to mess up yours, but looks like somebody already got to it." _Listen to us, smack-talking like adolescents. _

They squared off and began to move. Logan grinned as he noticed her hands weren't up in a defensive position. _She's either really bad, or she's really good. The really good ones taunt you by leaving themselves open like that. The really bad ones just don't know any better. _He figured from her balanced stance that she was one of the good ones. He threw the first combination and his hunch was confirmed. She moved in and blocked both his kick and punch, and nailed him in the ribs. _Not a lethal blow, but would've broken a few ribs on most guys, if she hadn't been pulling her punches. _She moved out of range again. He stepped up the pressure and managed to land a few blows, once he was confident in her ability to handle the more advanced attack. _Probably won a few tournaments, _he thought, _but she's still not in my league--or Creed's. _She was no longer taunting him as he worked her harder and harder. She still managed to get in a few licks, which was more than most people did with him. He knew it was unfair because of his healing factor, but he pushed her until she was exhausted. "That last one was lethal, darlin,' so let's call it quits." She nodded as she caught her breath.

"Nice move," she replied. "I think I'm going to have to steal that one." Keye wasn't surprised that she'd lost to Logan. Extensive training was evident, as well as his mutation. Still, she thought she'd turned in a respectable, if futile, performance. She waited, thinking he was going to start in on how she wasn't up to fighting Creed, but he just threw her a towel.

"Ya did all right. I have a few moves I'd like to teach ya, though." At her raised eyebrows, he grinned, "Not those kinda moves--what a dirty mind ya have. Let's schedule some training time, maybe some danger room sessions, and I'll show ya some tricks that could come in handy with guys like Creed." She'd never need to use them, if he had his way, but it wouldn't hurt her to learn them just in case.

Logan was pleasantly surprised at Keye's abilities. _Hell, she's better than Summers, and he's not bad. Too bad she's teachin' music--could probably palm off a couple of my whiny beginner classes on her._ He slung a towel around his neck and headed out of the gym. "Let me know what times ya can train, and I'll see what I can do."

"I appreciate it, Logan, but you don't really have to," she said, "I'm not planning on fighting Creed if I don't have to. I'm not joining the X-men either, so there's really no need to train me any further."

Logan stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "You don't understand, darlin', training is mandatory."

Keye Alo'aleki, PhD, MA, barely resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. _Jeez, I'm regressing into childhood,_ she thought. "Thanks for the workout," was all she said.

"Don't mention it. What did Alo find out about Sabertooth?" Logan figured it was worth a shot, but he didn't expect she'd tell him anything.

Keye gave him a long-suffering look, but surprised Logan when she answered honestly, "Vin said he changed direction--they think he got called away to a rendezvous with Magneto. They're still on his trail. We're going to wait until after they meet up, so we can get Magneto's location. Hopefully, Creed will leave after the meeting and we can intercept him--someplace where Magneto won't interfere, but not too close to the school. I might be able to extract a little info from Creed before he dies."

"You tell Xavier about this?" Logan smelled the truth on her, and wondered why she'd decided to keep him in the loop.

"Yeah, he's tracking Sabertooth on Cerebro. We're not equipped to deal with both Magneto and Creed right now, so we'll leave Magneto to the X-men."

Logan turned to face Keye--if she was gonna be honest, so was he. "I won't be going on that mission, Keye, so ya might as well not get yer hopes up. All that metal, ya know. I'll be going after Sabertooth, with you. I won't ask ya to give it up; I can see that you're dead-set on it. But I'm not lettin' ya go without me. Maybe you are the only one who can make sure he stays dead, I don't know. But I'm the only guy who's fought him to a standstill and lived to tell about it. I know him better than anybody. You need me. So I'm in, with or without yer approval. It'd make more sense to work together, though. So how 'bout adopting me into yer family long enough to help ya take care of Sabertooth?"

Keye looked into his eyes for a few seconds, then replied, "Think it over first, Logan. You won't like our plan, I think. Would you be able to defer to me as leader? Pink dress and all?"

Logan considered lying, but decided to be straight with her. "If yer askin' for blind obedience, then no, I can't promise that. Tell me more about the plan, darlin', and ya can count on me to tell you what I think. If I decide to go along with yer plan, I'll do everything I can to make sure ya pull it off."

"Tell me honestly, Logan. Are you willing to let me decide exactly what sacrifice I need to make to accomplish this? Because as _encanu_, I'm sworn to do whatever it takes to stop Creed. Even if it means my death, or worse. You understand?"

More than most, Logan knew that there were much worse things than death. "You asked for honesty, so here it is. I can't promise that I'll stand by and let ya get hurt or killed. I can't promise that I'll put yer mission above yer safety. That's the best I can do, Keye, so yer stuck with it."

Keye sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place?" Logan grinned at that, remembering their first meeting.

"Get used to it, darlin'," was all he said. _Maybe even learn to like it. After I take care of Sabertooth, we'll work on that. Help ya get in touch with yer feelins. _He turned away before she could see the effect she was having. "See ya later."


	7. Chapter 7

After showering and changing, Keye wandered into the TV room. A few of the younger students were there, watching the latest sci-fi DVD while they waited for dinner. Keye said hello briefly, not wanting to interrupt their movie, then continued on out to the patio. She heard girlish voices and found Katie, Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty sitting at the furthest table, having a tea party. Katie's dolls were in attendance. Somebody, probably Mrs. Stone, had provided cupcakes that were turned upside down and frosted to look like miniature cakes. Rogue was intently slicing into one with doll-sized silverware, making careful, neat, little wedges and placing them on tiny plates. Jubilee and Kitty were exclaiming over the utter cuteness of it all. Katie was making sure her dolls were behaving, explaining table manners to them in great detail.

Katie looked up and saw Keye. "Miss Keye! I mean, Dr. Alecky . . . oh, your last name is too hard. How come some people call you Kiki?"

Keye smiled and gave Katie a hug. "Miss Keye is just fine, Katie. Kiki is my nickname."

"Sometimes Logan calls you Barbie. I think it's because you're pretty like Barbie," Katie said matter-of-factly. Three hands immediately covered three grins as Katie made this pronouncement.

"Logan sure likes nicknames, doesn't he," Keye replied, still smiling. The older girls were still choking back laughs at that.

Rogue looked off to the side just then and drawled, "Well, speak of the devil and he appears," as Logan strolled up, hands in his pockets, and hair slightly damp from the shower.

"What are you girls plotting now? Or am I better off not knowin'?"

"Logan!" Katie piped. "We're having a tea party! You and Miss Keye can come, too!"

It was Keye's turn to cover her grin as she saw the look on Logan's face.

"Oh, no, Katie!" said Jubilee seriously, "we forgot to tell you one thing. Tea parties are a girl thing! Sometimes guys go and do guy things, and sometimes girls do girl things. This is just for girls." She winked at Logan. "Sorry, dude, but you understand how it is."

Katie looked like she might argue with this, so Logan said quickly, "She's right, darlin', it's a tradition."

"What's a turd dishin'?" Katie asked. The girls couldn't hold back their laughter, and Katie began look a little hurt.

Logan kept an admirably straight face, and picked Katie up out of her chair and hugged her. "A tradition means somethin' that's passed down year after year, generation to generation. And tea parties get passed from homely old girls to cute little girls like you." Rogue rolled her eyes, and Kitty stuck out her tongue, simultaneously. Katie smiled at that.

Keye watched in silence. _He didn't even snicker. Maybe he does have more control than I give him credit for._

Katie put her palms on Logan's whiskery cheeks and said, "You won't get your feelings hurted?"

"No darlin', girl things are just part of life, just like guy things. Just like ice cream is a you-and-me thing, right?" He kissed her on the nose.

Katie whispered something in his ear, and Logan smiled. Katie leaned back in his arms and snagged a cupcake and gave it to Logan. "Don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Thanks, punkin, yer sweet." Logan gave her another hug and put her back in her chair. "I'll see ya later--have a nice party, darlin'." He gave Jubilee a look and mouthed a silent "I owe ya" as he strolled off with his cupcake.

Making a mental note to discuss gender segregation in her class, nevertheless Keye sat down and accepted a slice of cake and a tiny cup of tea, which turned out to be root beer. She made exaggeratedly polite tea party conversation with girls and dolls alike. Rogue turned on the southern belle charm and talked about tea parties she'd had a s a child. Jubilee fondly recalled her Barbie collection complete with a "totally bitchin'--um, I mean, rad Corvette and a pink RV." Kitty remarked that they ought to go on a picnic sometime soon. Katie immediately asked if Logan could go on the picnic and was reassured that picnics were coed.

Keye finally excused herself and went off in search of Newfie. She was surprised Newfie wasn't hanging out near the cupcakes. She tried to touch Newfie's mind, but the dog was out of range. _Hunting, maybe._ After cupcake slices and root beer, Keye suddenly got a craving for something spicy. _Wonder if Joe's Big Dog is still in business. A chili dog would be good tonight._ She com-linked Charles to check on Creed's whereabouts, and he reassured her that her target was still headed away from Westchester. She let him know where she'd be and grabbed her purse and keys and proceeded to the garage.

Logan was congratulating himself on keeping his cool around Keye. He planned to wait until after the Sabertooth thing was done, and then make his move. _Just hope I can hold out 'til then, 'cause damn, she looked good in those shorts of hers. _He headed to the garage to check the oil on his truck and maybe take it out for a drive. He wasn't on duty tonight and he'd asked Rogue to keep an eye on Katie. So he was as free as a bird. He'd checked with Xavier on Sabertooth's whereabouts, and figured he was clear to spend the evening out. He was getting hungry.

Logan picked up Keye's scent before he saw her. She was unlocking her car door as he entered the garage, He frowned. "Where ya headed, Keye? Not goin' out alone, are ya?"

Keye looked up warily at the note of disapproval in Logan's voice. _What the hell is his problem? He was almost civil at the gym earlier--now what? _"Just headed to town, Logan," she said calmly.

"Yeah? Got a date?" _Why am I actin' like a jealous boyfriend? Shit._

_"_Yeah, with a guy named Joe, if he's still around," she said, her lips tightening.

"Chili dog, huh? I'm heading that way myself--mind if I ride along? Save on gas?"

"What's this about , Logan?"

Logan looked sheepish, then confessed, "Ya shouldn't go alone, Keye. Not with Sabertooth around."

"I checked, he's still headed away from here."

"Look, darlin', since Stryker attacked, nobody goes out alone at night."

"Um, weren't you just about to go out alone? At night?"

"Nah, I'm goin' with you." He gave her a half-smile.

Keye laughed at that. "Jerk. Get in. I'll drop you somewhere--maybe on your head."

"I'll drive."

"No. My car, my rules." Keye slid behind the wheel as Logan got in the passenger seat. "And don't touch anything."

Logan snorted. Keye pulled out of the garage, through the gate, and on to Graymalkin.

Logan looked more closely at the car's interior. Keye's car was a plain gray, mid-size, four-door sedan--at least from the outside. _What the hell kind of setup is this? It ain't stock, when ya look at it up close. _He reached for what should have been the radio controls, but turned out to be some kind of dummy panel.

"Hey, I said don't touch anything," Keye said. "Why can't men keep their hands to themselves?"

"You wish," Logan said absently as he traced the contours of the panel. _Looks like it might open or somethin', _he thought. "What is this, Keye?"

Keye sighed. "I don't suppose 'none of your business' would suffice?"

"Ya supposed right." He continued to run his fingertips around the edge of the panel.

Keye pulled over and stopped. "I suppose I'll have to give you the tour. Upper right corner of the panel, press in once." Logan complied, and the panel slid up and out of the way.

"What the hell? You buy this from James Bond or somethin'? This ain't a CD player. What're all these gizmos for?"

"Dirty tricks. Don't press any of them, okay? My cousin Leo does a little custom work and he did my car for me. Some of them are a little hokey, but they all work."

"Yeah? Whaddya got?"

"Left to right, that key-shaped thing? If you turn that, a tack strip drops out of the back bumper. Anybody following gets one or two flat tires."

"Yer shittin' me."

"Nope, it's pretty low-tech, but it works. Next button, press it and black gunk sprays out from under the brake light. Nasty stuff, gums up a windshield pretty well."

Logan laughed aloud. "I don't believe it. S'like somethin' out of a bad spy movie."

"Leo watched a lot of those when he was a kid--probably his inspiration."

"Next yer gonna tell me that little wings come out and the car flies."

"Nothing that fancy. The third one pulls out--Leo liked to mix it up so you don't get confused on the controls while you're driving."

"What's it do?" Logan was getting a kick out of this, dumb as it was.

"You know those mini spare tires they make nowadays?"

"Yeah, they're pretty much worthless."

"People just hate them, and he always ended up with a stack of them at his shop, so he figured why not use them as weapons. Pull that knob out, and the trunk opens and out a five-mile spare. I can load up to three of them. I usually only keep one, though, so if I'm not careful, I could shoot a bag of groceries out instead. If I need replacements, Leo's always has them on hand."

"Sheesh, Secret Agent Barbie, ya got any more tricks?"

Keye pulled out onto the deserted highway to town, and then lead-footed it.

"Holy shit." Logan was unprepared for how fast the car accelerated.

"Yeah." Keye grinned. She didn't get to show off her car very often, but she trusted Logan to keep quiet about it.

"How'd he get that kind of performance out of this heap?"

"You'd have to ask him, but I do know that it's all reinforced underneath, and there are heavy-duty brakes and shocks. It kind of weighs more than a car of this size should, but I can't complain about the power."

"Lemme drive it?"

"No."

"I'll be good, darlin', I promise."

Keye laughed at the sheer improbability of that. "Maybe, some day."

"I'm a good driver."

"Oh, yeah, i can tell by the dents on that truck of yours what a good driver you are." _Piece-of-shit truck._

"Hey, can't help it if the previous owner got a little crazy. Never judge a book by its cover. Ya ever actually use any of yer dirty tricks?"

"A couple of times, that's all." She didn't elaborate, and he decided not to press her.

They arrived in town, and Keye said, "You can drive back, if you're sober."

"Darlin' it takes so much alcohol to get past my healing factor that it ain't hardly worth gettin' drunk."

"Where would you like me to drop you, Logan?"

"I'll just stick with you, darlin'. He paused and raised one eyebrow. "Unless I'd be cramping your style," he insinuated.

"Jerk. Is Joe's Big Dog still in the same place?"

"Yeah."

"Chili dogs it is, then." Keye couldn't resist adding, "Hope you like onions."

"Why darlin', are we gonna be kissin' later? I'd a brought my breath freshener, if only I'd known."

"You wish. Hey, there it is--hasn't changed a bit!" Keye was grinning like a little kid. She pulled into a parking space. "I'm starved, let's order at the walk-up window and eat outside."

"Fine with me."

Ten minutes later, Logan noted there was not a trace of prissiness to be seen as Keye practically attacked her chili dog. She closed her eyes and sighed on the first bite. The blissful look on her face was almost comical. "Got a little ketchup right there, darlin'. On your chin. Yeah, you got it." He resisted the urge to lean over the table and lick it off her. _Oh, yeah, she's sexy when she forgets her manners and just enjoys herself. Wonder what she'd look like if I was to . . ." _

"Logan? You're not eating. Your chili dog okay?"

"Yeah, it's great." Good thing they were at a picnic table, because he was afraid his condition would have obvious otherwise. "Yours, though, I don't know about." He shook his head. "Dunno what self-respectin' person would put relish on a chili dog . . ."

"I'll have you know that lots of people order the Fire Dog Special." Her favorite chili dog came with relish, onions and ketchup. "I can't help it if you're the type to play it safe," she teased.

"Darlin' some things just shouldn't be messed with. Chili dogs should never have relish OR ketchup on 'em, just like pizza shouldn't have fruit, fish or designer crap on it. Anybody with taste would know that." He gave her a half smile. "Please tell me yer not one of those women who drinks light beer."

Keye smiled. "No, I don't drink light beer" She sobered suddenly, reminding herself not to get too relaxed with this man. "That may be the only thing we have in common," she stressed.

Logan bit into his onion-and-cheese chili dog. He was suddenly angered at her last statement. _Why'd she have to go and say that? I was just kiddin' around. _He swallowed, took a drink of lemonade, and replied with a leer, "Well, darlin', they say opposites attract."

Keye could tell he was annoyed, and sighed. She said, "I didn't mean to offend you, Logan. I guess with this whole Creed thing, I just don't . . . I mean, I can't . . . I don't know . . . relax around people. I feel myself kind of pushing people away---keeping them at a distance. I'm sorry." She stared down at her food and suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"Hey," he said in a low tone, "Look at me, will ya? I understand. No offense taken. Truth be told, I'm glad ya take Creed seriously. I doubted ya at first, but I can see that ya mean business. I'm not expectin' anything from ya that ya aren't prepared to give." He reached over and snagged her last fry, as if to contradict himself. "Let's just relax and enjoy the evenin'. Eat up, Keye. You'll need yer strength if yer gonna play pool with me." At her questioning look, he grinned, "I thought we could go over to Harry's after. Get a beer or six. The only fittin' dessert after a chili dog. Maybe there'll even be a fight, who knows?" he said in a mock hopeful voice. He touched the back of her hand lightly with just a fingertip. "I'll try not to be such a moody asshole, all right? If I get outta line, you just whack this ol' canucklehead with a pool cue."

"I'd hate to break a perfectly good pool cue, but okay." She smiled and tried to finish her chili dog, but some of the enjoyment had gone out of it. She finally pushed it away and said, "Wow, I'd forgotten how big those things were."

Logan felt like a real shit. He decided to make sure she had a good time. He gathered up the trash and said, "So, Harry's okay with you? Or did ya have something else planned?" He tossed the trash into a can.

"Well, I do need to get some stuff at that candy shop. Could we do that first, before it closes? Then we can go to Harry's and I can take my time kicking your ass at pool." Keye would just as soon have gone home at that point, but she knew better that to let herself dwell on things. She needed a distraction.

Logan grinned--good thing about Keye was, she didn't brood about stuff, like he did. "Fine with me."

Logan hadn't been in the candy shop before, since he didn't really have a sweet tooth. He watched Keye as she smiled and chatted with the teenaged boy behind the counter, who called her Kiki. Evidently she used to babysit him at one time. He felt a stab of . . . jealousy? _Am I jealous of a freakin' kid? Nah, I guess I'm jealous of their past. Even if the kid woulda been, what, four? _ Logan moved close her and asked, "What is it with women and chocolate, anyway?"

He snagged a piece of fudge off a sample tray and held it up to her lips, just as the boy blurted, "It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac."

Logan turned and stared at the now beet-red-faced boy. "Excuse me?" The boy began to look more intimidated than embarrassed.

Keye just ate the fudge and said calmly, "No, Andy, fudge is just a mood elevator. Now a guy washing dishes or cleaning a bathroom without being asked? That's an aphrodisiac." She winked at the teen, and he relaxed. "You remember that, Andy, it'll come in handy when you're an old married man."

"Thanks, Kiki--I forgot what a women's libber you are--you always made me and my sisters swap chores. I remember that now."

Logan listened with half an ear, but mostly thought about how good Keye's lips felt on his fingers. He shook his head. _Time to think about somethin' else, bub._ "Kid, got any small gift boxes? Need one for a little girl and one for an older lady." At Keye's surprised look, he shrugged and said, "What? Gotta keep Stoney happy."

Andy, picked out six gaudily-sprinkled pieces of fudge and candy and put them in a little box. "Little girls love this stuff, trust me." He picked out more gourmet pieces and packed them in another box. "The ladies like these better." He pulled a few princess stickers off a roll and put them in with the kid's selection. "My sisters were crazy about princesses." He wrapped the boxes and put a princess sticker on the outside of Katie's so Logan could tell them apart.

Logan was impressed. "Thanks, kid," he said and paid for the boxes.

Keye picked out some fudge for Storm, Scott, and Charles, and paid for hers. She picked up a sample piece and offered it to Logan. He put his hand over hers and guided it to his mouth. He ate the fudge and licked her fingers once. Keye blushed and Andy choked. Logan winked at Andy, and said, "Well, kid, she won't let me near her dishes, so what else could I do?"

Andy burst out laughing, then thanked them and wished them a good evening.

As they stepped out on the sidewalk, Keye said, "Shame on you, embarrassing poor Andy like that."

"Hey, somebody had to show the kid how it's done. Ya had your way, the poor kid'd be doin' dishes and scrubbin' toilets the rest of his life."

The sound of Keye's lighthearted laughter lifted Logan's spirits. _I don't even like fudge, _he thought with a half-smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Harry's

**[Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has read this story, especially those who have reviewed it. I appreciate it. Debique, I promise you some action--literary, naturally. Debique sounds like a girl's name, though, so don't get all Mr. Macho on me, aight? Rowena, I am taking some advice you gave me awhile back about writing action scenes--it's been a real help. Thanks again!**

Business was brisk at Harry's. Logan led Keye toward the bar, his hand lightly resting on the small of her back. Keye looked around, and Logan felt her back muscles tense. Her familiar scent became slightly anxious, although when Logan looked into her face, she showed no outward sign of worry. He raised in eyebrow in query without saying anything. She gave him an almost imperceptible signal, inclining her head toward the bar. _Almost like we've worked together before, _Logan thought as he continued to guide her to the bar. He knew she'd clue him in when she was ready.

They ordered their beers and Keye gave Logan a brilliant smile. "On the stools behind the pool table--the blonde and brunette. Blonde's a shape-shifter. "

Logan took a long swig of his beer and asked, "How do you know that?"

Keye leaned in and made a show of looking into his eyes. "Never mind, I just know. And they are paying a little too much attention to us." She fiddled with his shirt collar just for show.

"Well, darlin', the ladies love me, what can I say?" He made a show of putting his lips to her ear. "What's worryin' ya, exactly?"

Keye laughed and took a drink of her beer. "I'm not sure, something's not right about them. There's no guarantee they're both ladies, by the way." Logan scowled at that--he'd noticed the well-endowed blonde as soon as they'd entered Harry's--old habits die hard. That irritated him; his garden gate just didn't swing both ways. Keye continued, "Maybe we ought to go play some pool? Strike up a conversation?"

"Then what? You gonna shake hands with 'em or somethin'?" Despite his flippancy, the truth was he'd come to respect Keye's abilities, so he wasn't taking her concerns lightly. Damn, he'd felt pretty mellow not five minutes ago--should've known it wouldn't last.

"Ha-ha." She slipped her fingertips inside the opening of his shirt collar and on to his bare skin, just to be mean. "I thought you might pick up something if we got close enough. Or I can get one into the ladies' room maybe do a quick contact."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close, giving the impression of being relaxed and slightly drunk. He was enjoying the playacting. "No way--if they're up to somethin' yer not to let 'em get ya alone. Ya don't leave my sight." His growled warning was a mismatch to his laid-back appearance.

Keye patted him on the cheek, picked up her beer, and beckoned him to follow her. Logan stayed close behind her as she casually wandered to the pool tables and watched a game. As table became free, Logan snagged it, racking while Keye took her time choosing a cue from the racks on the wall. She picked the one, rolled it across the table, and pronounced it "not too wobbly." Logan had to settle for a wobblier cue--but he'd won a lot of money with a lot worse. He moved around the table, telling Keye to go ahead and break.

The blonde on the stool was trying to catch Logan's eye, crossing her legs to make her skirt ride up, playing with her necklace to draw attention to her ample breasts. Confirming Keye's earlier suspicion, Logan picked up a definite male scent from her. The brunette, who was watching with a disinterested expression, was definitely female. He flashed the blonde a half-smile, feigning a little interest. _Hardest job of actin' I've ever done. Keye better not expect me to take one for the team, _he thought wryly. "Pardon me, darlin'," he said as he dodged the blonde's crossed legs, which came complete with stiletto-clad feet.

She actually fluttered her eyelashes at him as she murmured, "No problem, sweetie."

Keye tried for a subtly jealous look. _The shoes are good, _she thought, _but the eyelash fluttering is overkill. Well, maybe when it comes to men in bars, there's no such thing as overkill. _She arched her back a bit too much and wiggled her butt as she settled in to make her break. Despite her theatrics, it was a good break, and it looked like she might run the table until she happened to look up and see Logan's gaze on her chest. He grinned and winked at her, not minding that he'd been caught staring. _Dipstick, _she thought, _you're supposed to be scoping out the shape-shifters, and now you made me miss my shot._

Logan's grin just widened at Keye's frown. He could almost hear her thoughts. _She thinks I'm lookin' at the wrong rack. _"Tough break, darlin'," he said as he moved around the table again to take his turn. He threw the blonde a look just as he made his shot. He finished the table.

Keye gave a pretty pout, finished her beer, and announced, "I'm off to powder my nose--don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, now."

Logan almost stopper her going off alone, after he'd told her to stay in sight, but kept his cool. After she left, he asked with just the right hint of suggestiveness, "One of you ladies like to take me on?" The bogus blonde immediately slid off "her" stool and took Keye's cue. The brunette merely murmured something about a fresh drink and moved toward the bar. As he played and flirted, Logan simultaneously tracked the brunette. Sure enough, halfway to the bar, she changed course toward the restroom. Logan's protective nature urged him to follow. He continued playing, however, wondering when he'd turned into freakin' James Bond. He deliberately missed a shot by a hair, just so the suddenly chatty he-she would have to shut up and take her turn. To make matters worse, Logan had scented a fair amount of genuine attraction on the part of the blonde. _Maybe I'm the one needs rescuin', _he thought. He'd give Keye a few more minutes, then he was going after her.

In the ladies' room, Keye was touching up her makeup when the brunette entered and joined her at the mirror. "Nice tattoo," Keye said with a smile. "You get that in the city?"

The woman nodded as she checked her mascara. "The Rose Tattoo in Brooklyn. Your boyfriend's cute," she said without smiling. "Did you know that he's a mutant?" Her accent proclaimed her to be Puerto Rican.

"I haven't known him very long. What makes you think so? I mean, he hasn't done anything weird, has he?" Keye acted a little nervous, figuring the woman was fishing.

"I just have a feeling about him, that's all. I'm usually right." She turned to face Keye. "Kinda like some people can always tell when a guy is gay, you know? I heard mutant guys are good in bed, though."

_I'll just be you did, _Keye thought. _Time to make contact. _"You've got a speck of mascara there--hang on, I'll get it." Keye brushed her fingers against the woman's forehead, instantaneously putting the brunette into a sort of trance and entering her mind. She hit pay dirt almost immediately. _Well, well, a mutant tracker. Scouting for Magneto. Not privy to his plans, though. And it's not Logan you're interested in, it's me. Magneto wants to know what a "nonmutant" like me is doing at Xavier's school. _She searched a bit further and nearly laughed as she confirmed that the blonde was indeed a man, and gay to boot. Keye brought the tracker out of her trance. "There, I got it."

"Thanks," the woman answered, as she took one last look in the mirror, unaware of her seconds of lost consciousness. Keye prided herself on leaving no psychic footprints.

"Well, I'd better get back before your friend steals my date," Keye said lightly. The other woman smiled slightly at that. _I wonder if her buddy knows any more than she does. Wish I could get a bead on him. _She left the restroom and returned to the table, followed closely by the mutant tracker. Her cellphone went off. It was Vinnie. "Hi, Valerie," she said.

Vinnie, recognizing their code for possible trouble, replied, "Keek, tell me what you can."

"Oh, nothing much, just playing pool at Harry's with Logan and a couple of gals we just met." Vinnie knew that meant she was suspicious of the two, or she wouldn't have mentioned them after she went into code mode.

"Keek, I'm in the neighborhood. Davey and Lodge are still with the target. Want back-up?"

"Sure, Val. I could use it. Swing by anytime and drop it off."

"On my way, Keek."

"See you then, Valerie. Say hello to Misty for me." Keye closed her phone. "Sorry about that. Wow, I could use another beer." She shot Logan a simpering smile. "I don't suppose you'd run and get me one? All that exertion made me thirsty."

A couple of miles away, Vinnie closed his phone. "Misty" was Mystique--Keye was warning him that there was a shape-shifter nearby. Part of their code was developed as they worked together on the watch, but a lot of it was derived from childhood. The two of them had practically grown up together and could pretty much read between the lines of each other's conversations. Mystique had been a schoolmate, until her mutation had manifested itself and she'd fled after the hue and cry at school. Raven, as she was known then, hadn't been able to control her shifting ability at that age and couldn't stay in one form long enough to make it through a school day. Keye and Vinnie had only seen her a couple of times over the years, and not in her Raven form. Keye was careful to hide her ability to detect shape-shifters, and hadn't approached her. Vinnie and Keye had tried to befriend her after the school fiasco, but she was already too bitter and angry to accept their "human" friendship. They'd lost track of her until she surfaced in the Brotherhood. Vinnie, a typical male, thought it was a pity that a girl that hot--in either Raven or Mystique form--turned out to be such a bad egg. He put his phone away and headed toward Harry's.

The whole evening was starting to get on Logan's nerves. Rather than get another round of beers, Logan tried to convince Keye that it was time they were leaving. Keye laughed it off with a joke about men always being in too much of a hurry. Consequently, Logan found himself headed for the bar to collect the drinks. The hair on the back of his neck was practically standing on end. He smelled some evil intent on the part of the two strangers--and he'd seen them exchange looks that immediately put him on his guard. He figured he'd let Keye go awhile longer and then find a way to hustle her out of the bar. She'd try to rip him a new one for not trusting her, but enough was enough. _Somethin's not right here, and she knows it, but damned if she ain't gonna push until she gets somethin' out of that blonde._

Checking over his shoulder, he saw Keye acting slightly drunk, which she did pretty well, he noticed. She was laughing and flipping her hair around like a pro. He leaned on the bar while he waited for his drinks. _She's convincin' 'em to make their move, _he thought. He shoved some bills at the bartender, grabbed the beers, and headed back across the crowded room toward the pool tables. Just then, he saw Keye say something to the blonde and gesture to the door. _Oh, no you don't, darlin'. Yer not going out for a breath of fresh air without me. _Blondie got up to follow Keye, and the brunette stayed put, probably to detain Logan. He reached the table, put the beers down, and said, "I'll be right back--watch my beer for me, will ya?" Before the brunette could answer, Logan sauntered after Keye and the blonde. He saw them slip out the front door and quickened his pace. As he came through the door, he saw the blonde pull a cigarette case out of her purse, but instead of a cigarette, she got out a small syringe. Keye stepped back and raised a hand in warning, looking for all the world like a confused, helpless, and somewhat drunk female. Logan broke into a run. _Damned woman, _he thought. At that moment, someone came out of the shadows behind the blonde, almost too quickly to see, grabbed the hand with the syringe, turned it back on the blonde, and stuck it into her thigh. She slowly crumpled to the ground as Keye quickly moved in and knelt at the her side, placing her hand on the woman's forehead. Just as quickly, the shadowy figure removed the syringe and disappeared back into the shadows. Recognizing the mystery figure's scent, Logan thought, _Well, well, I guess I owe ya one, Alo. _Voices drifted up from the parking lot, signaling the arrival of more of Harry's customers. Logan approached Keye just as the newcomers saw what was happening. They began to gather around.

With her hand still gently on the unconscious woman's forehead, Keye looked up. "We came out to get some fresh air--and she just passed out." Her hand remained where it was as she surreptitiously read as much information as she could from the shapeshifter, while managing to look concerned.

"Musta had a few too many," Logan observed helpfully. "Didn't hit her head, did she?"

"No, she went down nice and slow," Keye answered.

One of the bystanders spoke up, "Should we call an ambulance or something?"

The brunette tracker from the bar approached and spoke up. "She's my roommate. I told her to slow down, but she never listens. She does this all the time. She's going to have a real hangover tomorrow. If somebody could just help me get her into my car, I'll take her home." She knew the game was up, obviously didn't want a scene and was gambling that Logan and Keye didn't, either. She hadn't seen what happened, and how the bitch had managed to get the drop on her friend, but she'd figure that out later. Right now, she had to get them both out with a minimum of fuss, in case her friend shifted back into his male form. Magneto wasn't going to be too happy.

Keye stood up and stepped back as a couple of do-gooders stooped to pick up the drunken woman and carry her to the her friend's car. The rest of the crowd drifted on into the bar, and Keye and Logan stood looking at each other. Logan sighed and cracked his neck. "Darlin' you took ten years off my life, goin' off alone like that. You can bet we'll be havin' a little tête-à-tête about that later."

"I got a lot of information, though. Do you want to go back inside?"

"You need to get yer purse or anything?"

"Nope, it's right over there." Keye walked over and picked up her purse, checking the contents as she walked back.

"Anything missin'?"

"A couple of lipsticks. I keep my money and keys in my pockets."

"Cripes, what idiot steals lipstick? Gotta be hard up." Logan shook his head.

Keye looked thoughtful. "Somebody who wants a DNA sample," she replied. "I was able to get a little bit from her before her buddy showed up with the rest of the crowd."

"You can explain on the way home. I'll drive." At Keye's prissy look, he growled, "C'mon, darlin', after what you put me through, I think you owe me that, at least. Besides, you said if I was sober . . . ."

"I know what I said." Keye sighed and dug out her keys. "Here."

They walked toward to the car in silence and got in. Logan started the engine as Keye's cell phone rang. "Hey, Vinnie."

"Hey, Keek. Those two gals didn't go home--they're pulled off and waiting for you." Logan's sensitive ears easily picked up Vinnie's voice.

"Thanks, Vin. Nice work with the syringe. The blonde was a guy, by the way."

"No shit? So I practically gave him a reach-around. Now I feel kinda dirty." Logan snorted at that, but grinned in spite of himself. Nice to know he wasn't the only one who was fooled. "Anyhow, I'm in range," Vinnie continued, "so what can I do for you?"

"Let us try to lose them first. Logan's driving, so I'll use the tricks. No use exposing you unless we absolutely have to. Just keep an eye on things for now."

"I'm on it." They ended the call, and Keye

Logan pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway. Keye opened the glove box and pulled out what looked like a red handheld video game, like Logan had seen the kids at Xavier's use. She powered it up. The screen glowed in sickly shades of green and gray.

Logan glanced sideways. "Don't tell me, let me guess. Not a friggin' video game. What the hell?"

"Night vision," she said absently as she fiddled with the controls. "Sweeps front and rear, and even gets feed from Vinnie if he's in range."

Logan growled in frustration. "I've been tryin' to be patient, darlin', I really have. But whaddya say ya just let me handle it the old-fashioned way?"

Keye continued to dial in the video. "What do you have in mind?" she asked interestedly.

"The direct approach. Find 'em, gut 'em, maybe get yer lipstick back."

"Bloodthirsty."

"Ya say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, I'm not interested in starting a war with Magneto at this point, so no bodies, please, unless absolutely necessary."

"Doubt if they'd be as nice to you, Keye." Logan sighed, wondering when he'd gotten so whipped.

"Here we go, I'm getting two cars. The furthest is Vinnie's; he passed them, parked, and probably doubled back on foot. Oh, yeah, here's Vinnie's feed. Looks like the blonde is still out cold--wonder what was in that syringe."

"How far?" Logan asked, as he slowed the car a bit. He refrained from mentioning that the syringe had been meant for Keye.

"A mile and a half. Dang, the brunette's getting something out of the trunk--what's that, a bazooka or something? She's more pissed than I thought."

"Shit. That's it. To hell with this techno-goddam-freakin'-spy-bullshit." Logan pulled the car off the road and slammed to a stop. He gave Keye a hard look. "Stay here." He was gonna protect this woman whether she wanted it or not, but she wasn't making it easy.

"Logan, she's a mutant tracker--she'll sense you when you get within about five hundred feet. Be careful."

"How precise is she? She may not know whether I'm on foot or not. Might be able to surprise her."

"If I read her right, she's not that good at distance or direction. You're either in her range, or out of it. She won't know which direction. She knows your abilities and the strength of your mutation, though. Vinnie will know where you are before she does. And Logan? No carnage, please. I don't want the cops involved in this. They won't get anything from my DNA anyway."

"Good. Stay put." He opened the door and gave her another look. "I mean it, Keye. If yer ass moves an inch out of this car . . ." He didn't finish the threat, but got out of the car and crossed the road to the opposite side and started forward.

As she watched him lope off into the darkness, Keye's heard her text alert sound softly. She looked at her cell. Vinnie was advising them not to drive any further. She thumbed a reply, letting him know that Logan headed his way on foot. After silencing her phone, she got out of the car and locked it down. She wouldn't have minded letting Vinnie handle the situation, but Logan was unpredictable. And if she were totally honest, she didn't like the way he ordered her to stay in the car. Who was _encanu_, anyway? She crossed the road, got off the noisy gravel shoulder, and silently made her way forward, keeping to the shadows. Figuring she'd given Logan enough of a head start, she hung back just far enough to stay out of his hearing range and set out after him. _Yup, we'll be having a little tête-à-tête, all right. Right after the fight. _


End file.
